An anatomical view of a human stomach S and associated features is shown in FIG. 1. The esophagus E delivers food from the mouth to the proximal portion of the stomach S. The z-line or gastro-esophageal junction Z is the irregularly-shaped border between the thin tissue of the esophagus and the thicker tissue of the stomach wall. The gastro-esophageal junction region G is the region encompassing the distal portion of the esophagus E, the z-line, and the proximal portion of the stomach S.
Stomach S includes a fundus F at its proximal end and an antrum A at its distal end. Antrum A feeds into the pylorus P which attaches to the duodenum D, the proximal region of the small intestine. Within the pylorus P is a sphincter that prevents backflow of food from the duodenum D into the stomach. The middle region of the small intestine, positioned distally of the duodenum D, is the jejunum J.
Several prior applications, including U.S. Publication No. US 2007/0276432 having a priority date of Oct. 8, 2004 and U.S. Publication No. US 2008/0065122, filed May 23, 2006 describe methods according to which medical implants are coupled to tissue structures, such as plications or folds, formed within the stomach. Examples of methods and devices for forming such tissue structures are described in U.S. Publication No. US 2007/0219571 (entitled ENDOSCOPIC PLICATION DEVICES AND METHOD), filed Oct. 3, 2006, U.S. application Ser. No. 11/900,757 (entitled ENDOSCOPIC PLICATION DEVICE AND METHOD), filed Sep. 13, 2007, and U.S. application Ser. No. 12/050,169 (entitled ENDOSCOPIC STAPLING DEVICES AND METHODS), filed Mar. 18, 2008. Each of the referenced publications and applications is incorporated herein by reference.
As disclosed in these prior applications, more robust and long lasting coupling between the implant and the surrounding stomach wall tissue is achieved when the plications/folds are formed by retaining regions of serosal tissue (i.e., the tissue on the exterior surface of the stomach) in contact with one another. Over time, adhesions form between the opposed serosal layers. These adhesions help to create strong bonds that can facilitate retention of the plication/fold over extended durations, despite the forces imparted on them by stomach movement and implanted devices
Several of the disclosed methods for forming tissue plications include a step in which a hole or cut is formed in the plication, using the plication device or other devices. An example of this type of plication is shown in FIG. 2A. This application discloses a system for attaching a medical implant to cutouts of this type, or to other types of openings in the plications (e.g., cuts, slits, perforations, tissue tunnels, etc.).